Goku VS Lex Luthor
This is an episode by DoomFest, which featured Goku http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Lex Luthor http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Luthor from DC Comics. = Description Two fighters, No research, 60 seconds. After dealing with Superman but losts, Goku deals now with Lex Luthor, Clark Kent's arch enemy ! Who's gonna prevail ? Fight (Cues Battle Ignition - Bleach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tx74U7-tAw) In a city, Goku flies quickly toward a building. When he arrives he reads « Lex Corp ». Goku : Seems I’m arrived. He enters in the building and several guards begin to charge at him, but he easily defeats all of them. Goku : Sorry, it’s not you that I want to meet ! … : Is it me ? said someone with an evilish laugh. It reveals to be Lex Luthor, in his War Suit. Goku : Are you Lex Luthor ? I’ve heard this guy can give a match to Superman but loses, like me. I just want to see his skills ! Lex : Thanks for reminding my defeats. You will meet the same end I reserve to Superman. Luthor and Goku then get into their fighting stance. (Cues Time for the Climax - Bayonetta 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3TyLZT_Mqw ) GO FOR BROKE ! FIGHT ! 60 Goku and Luthor charge at each other. But Goku pushes Lex back. Luthor then throws a bomb at Goku, but Goku destroys it with a Ki Blast. Luthor avails the smoke of the explosion to punch Goku in the face. 50 Goku is pushed back but he stands up and charges a Kamehameha. Lex : I’ve got beams quickest to charge. Luthor blasts several energy beams, but Goku has disappeared. He reveals himself to have used the Instant Transmission to be behind Luthor. Goku : Kamehameha ! The beam destroys a several part of the building and Luthor is propelled in the air, above the city. 40 Goku joins him and they exhange punchs, until Goku tries punching Lex’head, but is blocked by the Luthor’s shield. Luthor then grabs Goku’s leg and throws him into the air, and begins to continuously punch him. Lex : You will feel what is godly power ! He then prepares his axe to cut Goku but.. 30 The axe is destroyed by Goku, who reveals to have know pink hair, he has transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Goku : Godly power ? Then we are two to have this kind of power. Goku then punchs Luthor and by the way destroys his shield. Luthor begins to throws several energy beams and Goku some Ki blasts, which counter each others. Goku and Luthor charge at each other a second time. 20 Luthor avails the fact that Goku is close to him to unleash a powerful Kryptonian explosion. Goku is pushed back but it doesn’t seem to have too much damages on him. Lex then charges at him again and propulses fire, but Goku easily avoids it again. He then charges at Goku and tries to punch it but Goku avoids every punch. 10 Lex attempts an other punch, but Goku blocks it. Goku : It was a good fight, but I’ve fight way better « god ». Goku then returns to his base form, punchs the armor and destroys it, and then kicks Luthor so powerfully that he crashes into the building. K.O. Goku then flies toward Luthor, alive. The Saiyan puts his finger on Luthor’s torso. Goku : Learn to be yourself on a fight. Don’t make an armor just to pretend to be a god, make an armor to extend YOUR power, the power of a human. Goku then flies away. Result The winner is... Goku (Cues Hurricane Challenger - DBZ : Budokai 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8E6agbNqwiI) Trivia * This battle was made as a tribute for Death Battle in general, and also for Doomfest's favorite 3D Death Battle (Iron Man VS Lex Luthor) * This is also Doomfest's first OMM fight. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music